


Ты мой (я твой)

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: Вопреки распространенному мнению, Дерек не из ревнивых.Он доверяет Стайлзу, знает, что никто не изменит того, что они оба чувствуют друг к другу, ревность просто бессмысленна.Дерек не ревнует.Дело в том, что ревнует как раз-таки Стайлз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're mine (and i'm yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242091) by [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Вопреки распространенному мнению, Дерек не из ревнивых.

Он доверяет Стайлзу, знает, что никто не изменит того, что они оба чувствуют друг к другу, ревность просто бессмысленна.

Дерек не ревнует.

Дело в том, что ревнует как раз-таки Стайлз.

***

— Дерек! Привет, — здоровается Саманта — Самара? Сэмми? — и лучисто ему улыбается. Она всегда так улыбается, и это раздражает. Единственная причина, почему Дерек постоянно отвечает на её улыбку своей, так это потому, что её отец является мэром и, как таковой, имеет власть, чтобы сделать жизнь Стайлза в качестве нового помощника шерифа _невыносимой_. — Покупаешь продукты?

— Привет, — говорит Дерек, не поднимая головы, надеясь, что она поймет намек. Она никогда раньше не понимала, но надежда умирает последней. — Да, Стайлз забыл купить молоко.

— Ах, ты такой хороший друг, пришел, чтобы купить для него молоко, пока он защищает наш город, — она громко смеется и протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его. И прежде чем Дерек может отступить, другая ладонь уже шлепком отмахивает её руку прочь.

— Да, он лучший, — говорит Стайлз и наблюдает, как она делает несколько шагов назад. — Лучший _бойфренд_ на свете.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох. Сейчас начнется.

— Уверена, так и есть, — говорит Сэм-что-то-там, глядя вокруг, как будто ища помощи. — Мне... нужно идти. Рада была встретить вас, помощник. Дерек, — она натянуто улыбается и быстро убегает.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит Стайлз, обращаясь к Дереку. — Она собиралась позвать тебя на свидание!

— И я бы ей отказал, — отвечает он, протягивая руку к обезжиренному молоку, и просматривает список продуктов, которые им нужны.

— Она бы просто так не отстала!

— Ну и что? — Дерек хмурится, не понимая, почему Стайлз психует. — Встречаюсь-то я с _тобой_.

— Чертовски верно, — Стайлз кивает, а затем берет руку Дерека и тащит его к выходу.

— Стайлз…

—  _Позже_ , — говорит он. — Ты покроешь меня засосами, _сейчас же_.

Ну, Дерек лишь пожимает плечами, позволяя утаскивать себя прочь, ведь он никогда не откажется от такого предложения.

***

Когда Дереку было десять лет, он хотел стать космонавтом. Лора смеялась до слез, когда он ей об этом рассказал, и потом растерянно на неё смотрел, когда она отвечала только лишь _«оборотень в космосе»_ и снова начинала заливисто смеяться.

После этого он сдался и решил стать ковбоем.

Стоит ли говорить, что эта идея также не прижилась — _«оборотень-ковбой»_ , фыркала Лора — и Дерек решил, что преподавать историю будет гораздо лучше. И он никогда об этом не жалел.

То есть, до сегодняшнего дня.

Он знает, как вести себя с проблемными детьми и как помочь им преодолеть свои страхи, но если и существует единственная вещь, которой колледж никогда его не учил, то это что делать, когда один из студентов признается в любви. _Ему_.

Для справки: биться головой о стену — не помогает.

— Что произошло с кухонной стеной? — спрашивает Стайлз, расстегивая ремень и улыбаясь Дереку. Это всегда срабатывает, заставляя Дерека чувствовать себя лучше, ведь эта улыбка для него — _всё_.

— Я упал.

— И ударился лбом? — смеется Стайлз и наклоняется, проводя по лбу Дерека пальцем и показывая ему полосу белой краски. Черт.

— Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен в кого-то из своих школьных учителей?

Стайлз поднимает бровь.

— Конечно, я всегда был влюблен в Харриса, — Дерек закатывает глаза. — Конечно же нет, они все были либо старыми, либо придурками. За исключением того времени, когда у нас преподавала мама Эллисон, она была довольно горячей, но и _ужасающей_ , — он пожимает плечами, проводя руками вверх и вниз по спине Дерека. — Они никогда не выглядели так, как _ты_. Держу пари, что все твои студенты запали на… — он замолкает, замечая выражение лица Дерека, и его глаза тут же расширяются. —  _Оу_.

Дерек стонет.

— И что ты на это сказал?

— Ничего! — машет он руками. — Прозвенел звонок, и он убежал. Я даже не знаю, что делать!

— Как насчет _«спасибо, но нет, у меня есть парень»_?

— Как насчет того, что я не веду себя как мудак?

— Конечно-конечно, — Стайлз говорит, отступая назад. — Поступай так, как считаешь нужным, — он пожимает плечами, направляясь к своей комнате.

С его голосом что-то не так, и Дерек следует за ним, любопытствуя, принюхиваясь и хмурясь, когда улавливает запах, окружающий Стайлза. Он не чувствовал его с тех пор, когда много лет назад Дженнифер похитила его отца.

— Ему восемнадцать! — возражает Дерек. — Я бы никогда…

— Мне было восемнадцать, когда мы начали встречаться, — напоминает ему Стайлз.

— А мне было двадцать четыре, а не тридцать два, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, не говоря ни слова, так что Дерек просто берет его за руки и поворачивает, пока они не оказываются друг к другу лицом. — И он не _ты_ , — он целует Стайлза в щеку и проводит рукой по его спине, успокаивая. — Я люблю тебя.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Стайлз, наклоняясь для поцелуя. — Просто... я хочу, чтобы люди это прекратили, понимаешь? Ты _мой_.

Последнее слово посылает по спине Дерека дрожь, и он заливается румянцем, когда замечает, что его член начинает твердеть.

Стайлз быстро понимает, как на это реагирует тело Дерека, и вскоре он ухмыляется и начинает расстегивать джинсы Дерека, снова и снова шепча ему _«мой, мой, мой»_.

***

— Я это ненавижу, — огрызается Стайлз, захлопывая за собой дверь, как только заходит домой. — Джек ко мне подкатывал!

— Джек? Помощник шерифа?

— Да! — говорит Стайлз. — Он такой старый, что даже в _отцы_ мне не годится.

Дерек фыркает, качая головой и с нежностью глядя на своего парня.

— И ты его обвиняешь? — он указывает на тело Стайлза, вытирая со лба пот. Этот день выдался жарким, и рубашка Дерека уже начинает прилипать к спине.

— Мне плевать! — жалуется Стайлз. — Я ненавижу, когда люди ко мне подкатывают, а ещё ненавижу, когда люди подкатывают к _тебе_.

— Это не важно…

— Вот почему я купил это, — продолжает Стайлз, будто бы Дерек его не прерывал, и бросает на колени Дереку маленькую коробочку.

Брови Хейла взлетают вверх, когда он замечает, что Стайлз пытается что-то сказать, и его сердце при этом грохочет в груди как сумасшедшее.

— Ты… это…

— Я хотел дождаться твоего дня рождения, — объясняет Стайлз, — но знаешь, что… я не хочу ждать. Ты мой, я твой, давай просто поженимся прямо сейчас.

— Это не…

— Мой отец и Скотт ждут нас в машине, — ухмыляется Стайлз.

Дерек чувствует, что сам начинает улыбаться.

— Ты невероятен.

— Это «да»?

— Да, — Дерек нежно качает головой. — Конечно же да.

Будто он может ему в чем-то отказать.

***

Неудивительно, что люди не перестают к ним подкатывать, но Стайлза, кажется, это больше не волнует. И если он тратит больше времени, поклоняясь телу Дерека, когда они занимаются сексом, и называет его мужем при каждом удобном случае, ну, Дерек не возражает. Нисколечко. 


End file.
